


Bells Are Going To Chime

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dates (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets one more wedding than she'd intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells Are Going To Chime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) prompt "proposal".

"Smile," Kate whispered, nudging Erica's foot under the table. "It's supposed to be a happy occasion."

Erica quickly plastered on a fake smile and raised her glass of bubbly. "I am happy."

"Has anyone told your face that?" Kate asked. She'd hoped a wedding would be the perfect opportunity to get Erica out with her friends but she'd been silent as the grave all night. 

Erica turned away and Kate followed her gaze to the happy couple. "Alright, I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"I've spent my whole life dreaming of my wedding. But if I'm gay..." Erica swallowed, the word still sticking. "I can't have that."

Kate took a sip of champagne. "Sure you can. Equality laws are getting better all the time."

"Not that it matters," Erica continued. "Who'd want to marry me?"

Kate opened her mouth and closed it again. She considered storming out but no, she could do one better than that. She got up and knelt down on the floor between their chairs. "I would."

"What? Don't be silly, Kate, get up." Erica looked around them, cheeks burning.

"I will not," Kate refused. "Not until you agree to marry me.”

“Kate!”

“I mean it, let's do it. Don’t make me sing..." Kate threatened, a smile spread over her face. “Who’s getting married in the morning? Ding dong, bells are gonna chime...”

"Alright, alright!" Erica shouted. “I’ll marry you!”

"That's my girl," Kate said with a grin. "Now help me up, will you? I look a right idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
